


Hydrocodone and Kisses

by LimeCoffee (gringle)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, One Shot, boyfriend kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gringle/pseuds/LimeCoffee
Summary: Hunk's been in an accident. Good thing he has two boyfriends to help him!





	Hydrocodone and Kisses

“This is my fault,” Lance said. Hunk was out cold when the doctors put the cast on his leg, so Lance decided on a bright, neon green for him. It was the biggest eyesore of a color that they had available. Hunk laughed at it when he saw it.

“Well, yeah, but I forgive you,” Hunk slurred, leaning into Lance, who was supporting most of his weight. 

“Hunk, you’re the sweetest,” Lance smiled, leaning up to peck Hunk’s cheek. He readjusted his grip on Hunk’s torso, pulling him down the hallway to their apartment. Hunk limped along next to him, his head resting on Lance’s.

“‘M not mad. I like you,” Hunk mumbled as they made it to their door. 

Lance laughed at how cute drugged-Hunk was. “I like you, too, dear. Let’s get you settled down for the evening.”

“M’kay.”

Lance fished the keys out of his pocket, though he couldn’t stop snickering at Hunk trying to tug the door open as opposed to pushing it inward. He unlocked it and shouldered it open a bit roughly, tugging his boyfriend inside. He forced Hunk to hold still long enough for him to toe the front door shut, and he was able to navigate him all the way to the main couch in the living room.

Hunk immediately slouched out of Lance’s grip, flopping onto half of the couch with a groan. Lance started tugging off his single shoe. “Okay, before nap time, I need to throw more meds in you.” Lance said, adjusting Hunk into a more comfortable position. He lifted his head and shoved a pillow under it. For good measure, he found a throw blanket and tucked it around his free foot before using another blanket to completely cover him up, knowing his boyfriend hated chilly toes, and he propped them both up on the armrest. 

Hunk already looked asleep, so Lance left to grab the essentials from the car downstairs. Once he got down, he grabbed their bags, Hunk's remaining shoe, a new pair of crutches, and three different prescriptions: pain relief, nausea relief from the pain relief, and antibiotics. 

His phone buzzed, and, recognizing the ringtone as his other boyfriend, he picked up quickly, shoving it between his shoulder and ear as he ascended the stairs. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey, how is he?” Keith asked.

“He seems okay. He’s a bit loopy from whatever the doctors gave him, but he’s already passing out for a nap, so I’m not worried.”

“Hope he doesn’t have the same reaction to the hydrocodone.” 

“Oh man, dealing with Loopy Hunk for a week could be pretty fun!” Lance snickered, hiking up his bag back onto his shoulder. “The rest of the gang is coming over sometime tonight. They want to write on his cast before all the space is used up.”

Lance heard a sigh from the other end of the line. “I know. Shiro’s been bugging me all day. At least my classes are over an hour before his.”

Lance chuckled, nudging the door open. “Well, Hunk’s not going anywhere, so take your time getting back. I’ll see what food I can get inside him, so he won’t get nauseous from the meds sitting in there alone.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“See you later, babe. Byee!” Lance drawled out, making loud kissy noises until Keith muttered a soft 'eww’ and hung up. 

Lance grinned, tossing the phone onto the counter. He dropped his bags, shutting the door before grabbing the bag of medication. He made a glass of water and pulled out the pills needed for the moment. He tugged some soup broth out from the fridge and heated it up. 

He hummed a tune as he headed into the living room, supplies in tow. Hunk was still sound asleep, snoring softly. Lance almost didn’t want to wake him.

“Hey, dear?” Lance set everything down on the coffee table, petting back Hunk’s hair. “C’mon buddy, I need you up for a bit.” Lance had to resort to insistent man-handling, forcing Hunk awake and in a sitting position, and Lance roused him enough for Hunk to drink a few sips. Lance hovered over him, making sure Hunk didn’t drop the bowl or make a mess, but Hunk seemed cognizant enough to keep a steady hand. When he was done, Lance pulled the bowl away and dropped medicine into his hand, which Hunk took without issue.

“You’re good.” Hunk mumbled, tugging Lance into a hug. Lance laughed, reciprocating a quick squeeze before maneuvering around so Hunk’s head rested on his lap. He turned on the television, playing some soft Food Network reality TV shows in the background as he played with Hunk’s hair.

“Is this comfortable?” Lance asked.

Hunk gave a soft ‘mmhmm’, reaching up to hold one of Lance’s hands. 

The two sat quietly together, passing time in soft silence. Two or three episodes of Cake Wars passed, and Lance was close to falling asleep himself.

Lance jolted at the sound of heavy thuds and cursing. Lance craned his neck over the back of the couch, and he saw Keith sprawled on the floor, having tripped over Hunk and Lance’s backpacks that were left right in the doorway.

“... Oops?” Lance called out. “Sorry about that. I got caught up with Hunk.”

Keith glared at him from the floor. He rolled his eyes, standing up and picking up the groceries he dropped. He busied himself with putting things away, and Lance gently moved Hunk’s head off his lap, getting up to join Keith in the kitchen. 

Lance pecked Keith on the lips, smiling apologetically. “Sorry about that.”

Keith’s expression melted into fondness. “It’s okay. How’s our new patient?”

“Sleepy,” Lance quipped. He helped Keith put away groceries, pocketing his phone that he abandoned earlier. They put the food away together, and Lance moved their backpacks into their room. 

When he got back, Keith was sitting on the floor by Hunk’s side. Hunk was awake, drowsily smiling at Keith as he pressed kisses all over Hunk’s face.

“Good thing to wake up to,” Hunk said a little dreamily. 

“Don’t worry,” Lance said, leaning over the back of the couch, grabbing hold of Hunk’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “As your new nurses, we’ll make sure you wake up to it often.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like Klunk? Should I drabble more?!?! Yell at me with love! Motivate me!! And hit that 'like' button if you love these three dorky boys!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hydrocodone and Kisses [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295852) by [JadenGrace1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenGrace1/pseuds/JadenGrace1), [LimeCoffee (gringle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gringle/pseuds/LimeCoffee)




End file.
